Cuando me miras asi
by Luzy Snape
Summary: un sonfic, de como esta parejita comenzo su relacion


CUANDO ME MIRAS ASI"  
  
(Cristian Castro)  
  
Cuando me miras así, perdido estoy  
  
Cuando me miras así, contigo voy  
  
Que puedo hacer, tus ojos son el imán de mi corazón.  
  
Noche tras noche, soñando siempre lo mismo, soñando con esos ojos, ojos tan verdes que hasta las esmeraldas celan ese brillo. Ojos verdes que me miran con desprecio, con rencor, con odio, esa es la única forma en que puedes mirarme y sé que yo mismo soy responsable de esas miradas. Pero, esta noche, como tantas otras, el recuerdo de esos ojos verdes, me atormentan, por que sueño que me miras, con deseo, con pasión, con amor, seduciéndome, atrayendo como un imán a mi corazón.  
  
Cuando me miras asi, completo estoy  
  
Cuando me miras así, yo se quien soy  
  
No puedo mas es lo mejor  
  
Eres el ángel luz de mi amor.  
  
Ojos grises, ojos de plata, ojos de hielo, que me miran con superioridad, con la muerte, mi muerte en ellos. Ojos grises que desconocen la amistad, el amor. Ojos de plata que hieren al mirar, clavando miles de puñales al alma, mi alma. Ojos de hielo, que carecen de calor, pero aun así por cada una de sus miradas me siento morir, me siento completo. Aunque se que no es correcto, por una mirada de ese ángel de luz condenaría mi alma.  
  
En ti puedo ver la libertad  
  
Tú me haces sentir que puedo volar   
  
Y se que aquí es mi lugar  
  
Y se que a ti, yo quiero amar.  
  
-¡Mira bien por donde vas estúpido!- exclamo furioso al chocar esa mañana con……-Lo mismo digo Malfoy, también deberías ver por donde vas-dijo una voz cargada de desprecio por el joven rubio y de ojos grises -¿Potter? Debí imaginarlo ¿de que te sirven las gafas si no ves por donde vas?- replique sarcástico, observando en esos ojos verdes el mismo desprecio y odio de siempre y algo mas, algo que no pude definir y sin embargo me estremeció - ¿no tienes nada mejor que decir, Malfoy? Entonces ¡piérdete!- respondió Harry Potter alejándose de mi, aunque sin dejar nunca de verlo, deseando poderlo amar.  
  
Cuando tú me miras así, cuando tú me miras así  
  
No hace falta nada mas solo ganas siento de amar.  
  
-¡Pociones!, ¿Cómo una simple clase puede ser al mismo tiempo tan odiada y tan deseada?, Dos horas de soportar a Snape, quien solo buscara pretextos para poder quitarle puntos a Gryffindor pero también son dos horas de poder estas junto a él, lo único que puedo agradecerle a Snape es que siempre nos pone como equipo y últimamente me siento morir cada vez que él me mira con esos ojos grises de hielo que me hacen sentir ganas de amarle- se decía así mismo el chico Potter dirigiéndose a su mas odiada, y al mismo tiempo, apreciada clase de pociones en las mazmorras de Hogwarts.  
  
Cuando me miras así perdido estoy  
  
Cuando me miras así contigo voy  
  
Que puedo hacer tus ojos son el imán de mi corazón.  
  
-"¡Que extraño! Sus ojos verdes no han dejado de mirarme, desde el momento en que entramos, y siento un estremecimiento como si estuviera libre, como si su corazón buscara mi corazón como si de un imán se tratara, haciéndome sentir con ganas de amarlo, de besarlo tan intensamente como su mirada"- pensaba Draco Malfoy al sentir las intensas miradas de Harry durante la clase de pociones.  
  
Cuando me miras así completo estoy  
  
Cuando me miras así yo se quien soy  
  
No pido mas es lo mejor eres el ángel luz de mi amor.  
  
-"He esperado mucho tiempo y ya no lo resisto mas, se lo diré, no podría soportar otra noche de sueños imposibles con esos ojos que creen que pueden ver mi interior. Tarde o temprano deberá pasar por este pasillo ahora lo único que me importa es como voy a separarlo de sus "amiguitos" el pobretón de Weasley y la sangre sucia de Gragner. ¡No lo puedo creer! Ahí viene y completamente solo, ¡Que buena suerte poseo!"- pensaba Draco viendo pasar a Harry Potter frente a de él - "Lo veo pasar frente de mi, esta tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se da cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que yo se la hago saber tras colocar una mano sobre su hombro, deteniéndolo. ¡Dios que sensación tan maravillosa es poder tocarlo!"- piensa Draco mientras detiene a Harry, quien se vuelve sobresaltado, mirando al rubio frente así, con una mirada que hace estremecer al joven Slytherin.  
  
En ti puedo ver la libertad tu me haces sentir que puedo volar  
  
Y se que aqui es mi lugar y se que a ti yo quiero amar  
  
Cuando tú miras así, cuando tú me miras así no hace falta nada más  
  
Solo ganas siento de amar.  
  
-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- es todo lo que puedo preguntar tras darme cuenta de quien ha sido la persona que me ha detenido al colocar una mano en mi hombro -¡Dios que agradable es sentir su tacto sobre mi!- y pudo notar como se estremece bajo mi mirada, lo que me hace volar.  
  
-¡Tranquilo Potter¡ solo quiero hablar- me responde Malfoy apartándose de mi, lo que provoca una súbita sensación de perdida, entristeciéndose mi mirada, lo cual ha notado.  
  
En ti puedo ver la libertad tu me haces sentir que puedo volar  
  
Y se que aquí es mi lugar y se que a ti yo quiero amar  
  
En ti puedo ver la libertad, tu me haces sentir que puedo volar y se que aquí es mi lugar  
  
Y se que a ti yo quiero amar.  
  
-¿ De que quieres hablar Malfoy?- me pregunta Harry quedándose callado, como sino supiera que mas decir, noto como se entristece cuando aparto mi mano de su hombro -¿será que acaso, será posible que…. ?- -¡Aquí no, sígueme Potter!- exclamo con un tono frió, autoritario, sintiéndome mal al ver como parece de repente un cachorro al que han golpeado en castigo, a pesar de ser inocente, pero aun con eso hecho andar, no me vuelvo a ver si me sigue, no es necesario, se que lo hace lo puedo sentir.  
  
-"No se porque lo sigo, especialmente después de la forma en que me hablo, con tanta arrogancia, tanta frialdad capaz de congelar a un iceberg y sin embargo lo sigo, lo seguiría a cualquier parte con tal de poder seguir viendo esos ojos grises"-pensaba Harry mientras seguía a Draco quien se detuvo ante un callejón sin salida, al menos eso parecía pero quizás no lo fuera.  
  
-" Me detengo ante una "aparentemente" callejón sin salida y recitando palabras que se bien Potter no comprende, toco suavemente un ladrillo de ese callejón y al momento quede al descubierto la habitación secreta de los Malfoy`s dentro de Hogwarts, le hago una seña a Potter, invitándolo entrar, tarda un poco en reaccionar, obviamente esta sorprendido, lo noto en sus ojos están fácil saber lo que siente viendo esos ojos, no sabe ocultar sus emociones es un ser puro, honesto y valiente, un verdadero ángel de luz y estado a su lado no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿Qué soy yo?, No soy puro, ni honesto, menos aun valiente, como el que será capaz de enfrentar a Voldermort solo por salvar a las personas que ama, ¿seré yo un una de esas personas?  
  
-"No he podido evitar sorprenderme al entrar a esta habitación resulta obvio que es la habitación privada de los Malfoy`s dentro del castillo, especialmente por el lujo que vei, pero no es el lujo lo que llama mi atención por esta vez, si no el Draco Malfoy repentinamente se ha quedado inmóvil como una estatua y noto como sus ojos se llenan de tristeza y dolor, me resulta tan fácil ver lo que siente, viendo esos ojos tan transparentes es un ser tan puro y necesitado de amor, un ángel de amor y por mantenerlo a salvo, soy capaz de enfrentar a quien sea, con tal de que este a salvo el ser que amo, mi maravilloso ángel de amor.  
  
-Salgo bruscamente de mis pensamientos cuando siento unas calidas manos recorrer mi pecho, mientras un cuerpo igualmente calido se me acerca por detrás hasta que mi espalda queda en contacto con aquel pecho y unos labios suaves y quemantes besan el lóbulo de mi oído y de ahí a mi cuello dejando un fuerte moretón cuando los mismos besan una y otra vez el mismo lugar. -¿Qué crees que haces Potter?- no puedo evitar preguntar mientras me estremezco debido a las sensaciones tan placenteras que recorren mi cuerpo.  
  
-Lo que tu desees, Malfoy y soy Harry-respondo suavemente separando mis labios de su cuello, donde he dejado un moretón, sin poder evitar sonreír al verlo estremecerse sintiendo en su cuerpo las mismas sensaciones de placer que invaden mi cuerpo también.   
  
-¡Harry, yo te amo!-exclamo ya sin poder contener mas esa confesión, que durante tanto tiempo a deseado salir, cada vez que siento sus ojos verdes sobre mi, separándome bruscamente de su abrazo, inmediatamente siento el frió que me invade y por primera vez tengo miedo de lo que veré en esos mismos ojos, por lo que me siento morir pero aun así me obligo a levantar la vista y...  
  
-¡Yo también te amo, Draco!-respondo sonriéndole, sintiendome libre de reconocer tan maravilloso sentimiento que el también comparte, dándome cuenta que siempre estuvo por y para mi- ¡Te amo, mi maravilloso ángel de amor!, Déjame demostrártelo- pido mientras lo vuelvo abrazar, agradeciendo que esta vez no me rehuya.  
  
-¡Te amo ángel de luz! Y no tienes por que pedirme permiso-dijo mientras lo beso por primera vez en esos labios que tantas veces había deseado probar y me siento libre de elegir mi propio destino por vez primera.  
  
-Siento los labios de Draco sobre los míos, en un beso apasionado, es el primero que doy y el lo nota, pero poco a poco encuentro la forma de responderle guiado por sus propios labios, compartiendo por primera vez la maravillosa sensaciones de amarnos y volvernos un solo ser en aquella noche tan especial, preparándonos contra lo que el destino pueda tenernos preparados. Y ahora se que cuando sus miradas, me mira así, son solo para mi y ahora ya no hay frialdad solo amor.  
  
Fin.  
  
Notas finales: Algo cursi, pero espero les guste, este fic nació de una propuesta de mi querida amiga Prongsy, así que si se les hace conocido el titulo, es causa suya y quiero agradecérselo.  
  
Luzy Snape. 


End file.
